<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop the time by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025241">Stop the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔胜澈是个时间控制者。<br/>说起来好像很厉害的样子但其实他不能让时间倒流也不能让时间快进，他也不能穿梭时空，他只能控制时间暂停一两分钟。<br/>能让时间停一两分钟也很厉害了。崔胜澈在上课铃响起的瞬间停止了时间一路狂奔到教室的时候这么想，他气喘吁吁地把书包扔到位置上然后解开了控制，铃声又重新响起来，走廊里闹哄哄地充满了学生们打闹的声音。<br/>已经比动画片里能控制时间暂停的宇宙无敌男主角都厉害了，崔胜澈在数学课上闲极无聊把笔架在嘴唇上的时候开始思考自己的超能力。他还只能暂停几秒呢，虽然人家是用这个时间狂揍BOSS的，跟自己不一样。在动画里只有男主角有的技能，大概这个世界上我也是唯一一个能暂停时间的吧？崔胜澈望着窗外发呆，我以后会变成超级英雄吗？<br/>事实证明并不会变成超级英雄，崔胜澈永远不会在这时间暂停的几分钟里暴揍反派，他只是从停止时间以准时到教室变成了停止时间以应付李知勋给的限时命题作文。<br/>崔胜澈咬着笔杆，身边金珉奎喝咖啡的动作进行了一半，可能是端咖啡的动作太快，满杯的咖啡看起来要洒出来。他在写完自己的最后几句之后小心翼翼地帮金珉奎扶正了咖啡杯，把要洒出来的水珠一颗颗弹回杯子里。最后一滴咖啡回归原位的时候他恢复了时间，对面的全圆佑盯着金珉奎喝咖啡的动作说，“今天居然没洒出来，真是奇迹。”金珉奎眨了眨眼，不满地说。“我也不是每次喝咖啡都会出事的好吗？”你确实每次都会出事，崔胜澈在心里吐槽，拿起手上的稿纸交给李知勋，对弟弟们笑笑。“那我先走啦，拜拜。”<br/>暂停时间除了能让自己能按时完成任务之外还是有一些别的好处的，比如好看但稍纵即逝的事物，崔胜澈可以多几分钟欣赏的时间，比如落日，比如流星，比如睡着的尹净汉。<br/>其实睡着的尹净汉也不少见，困起来倒头就睡的美人崔胜澈几乎每天都能见到，但还是更习惯在停止时间的情况下细细地观察，不然怕是要被几个弟弟揶揄——虽然也不是第一次了。<br/>真好看啊，崔胜澈盯着已经打理好造型的尹净汉这么想着，大家都说自己的睫毛很长，但尹净汉的也完全不差，没有自己这么浓密但还是足以在脸上打下阴影，眼皮下藏着的是琉璃样的眼珠，有着漂亮的虹膜颜色，崔胜澈有时候想这么好看的眼睛何必带美瞳，在自然光下偶尔会显出一半橙一半棕的样子。<br/>他俯身靠近尹净汉，几乎都要贴在他的脸上看清每一个毛孔才行。他把自己的手覆上尹净汉交握在胸前的手，是温暖又柔软的触感。崔胜澈低下头，轻轻在尹净汉的脸颊上亲了一下，昨天他们聊到亲亲的话题，他趁势开玩笑要跟尹净汉讨一个亲亲，没想到尹净汉真的嘟起嘴来要亲，他慌得一下子滑着椅子退出去好几米。做贼心虚啊崔胜澈，事后他认真反思自己，要是没有喜欢尹净汉那肯定问心无愧就亲上去了，就算没亲嘴亲脸也会的。<br/>他亲完后回到自己原来的位置，重新恢复了时间，夫胜宽李硕珉打打闹闹地从外面进来，看见尹净汉在睡觉一秒钟噤了声，两个弟弟小心翼翼地靠过来坐到尹净汉旁边，像是小孩要靠在妈妈身边，一个人一边也闭上眼休息。尹净汉本来不是主动寻求肢体接触的类型，但他不会拒绝别人向他寻求的肢体接触，他从不吝啬给予，怀抱永远敞开像是宗教里的仁慈天父，崔胜澈也趁着弟弟们跟他要抱抱的时候讨了不少肢体接触来——不过你要是让弟弟们评论弟弟肯定会说这哥总是在霸占净汉哥，哪来借他们的名义。<br/>尹净汉很瘦，但骨架不算窄，抱起来还算舒适，最近演唱会加强了锻炼，背上拍起来也像是有肉的样子了。崔胜澈总是在最后发言的时候靠过去，把自己下巴搁在人家的颈窝里，在夫胜宽发言的时候用力点头，让自己下巴硌得人家要缩一下才笑起来退开，过一会儿伸手上来摸摸权当安慰，受害人明面上笑笑，在灯光打不到的地方用力瞪他一眼，轻声叫他下次不要这么做了，但崔胜澈当然是不会听的，只是笑嘻嘻地应下来，下次再换一种方式欺负。<br/>都做到这个份上了为什么还不告白？崔胜澈自己也不知道，他看起来胆子很大勇于出击，但到了真正临门一脚的时候却还是太过谨慎，每次决定好了这次一定要说，结果净汉啊刚喊出口，另一位当事人探过头来打算听他讲什么东西时候，他看着尹净汉侧脸总是又忍不住暂停时间，大吸气大呼气，来回几次再恢复时间的时候，一开口又说了些有的没的，尹净汉无奈地笑笑，但还是接着他的话说下去。</p><p>“净汉啊。”崔胜澈看着刷手机的尹净汉开口了，“嗯？”刚结束了日本演唱会尹净汉整个人懒懒的瘫在沙发上，“要不要去看烟花大会？”他举起手机，正好附近就有举办烟花大会的，现在出发可能也还赶得上。“啊……好累不想去……”尹净汉把自己往沙发里陷得更深了一点，无意识地拖长了语调说话，“去嘛。”崔胜澈也开始撒娇，他靠到尹净汉身边，“好不容易赶上一次烟花大会，听说日本的烟花很有名我还没看过呢。”“那你回去要请我吃饭。”尹净汉开出条件，崔胜澈一口应下来，抓着尹净汉的手腕就要往外走。<br/>两个人卸了妆就只是带了口罩和帽子就去了烟花的最佳观赏点，到的时间还比燃放时间稍微早了那么一点。不少当地人早早到了现场，还铺了野餐垫，也有好几对穿着和服的情侣，精心打扮过的女孩子和叉着手假装在看远方但视线总还是飘在身边的男孩子。年轻真好啊，其实也才二十过半的崔胜澈这么想着，尹净汉握着他的手指，好奇地看着周围的人群，任他拉着自己去略高的山坡上。<br/>烟花开始的很突然，他还在跟尹净汉讨论演唱会的事情，就听见嗖的一声响，再抬头的时候金色的烟花已经在空中炸开了，伴着唰啦啦的声音慢慢熄灭，像是流星划破天际的样子。他转头去看尹净汉，尹净汉看起来完全被烟花吸引了，明明刚才还说不想来，崔胜澈在口罩后面偷偷笑起来。烟火的光一下子就把周围照亮了，但是又很快暗下去，崔胜澈在一枚新的烟火升上天空的时候悄悄打了个响指，其实他暂停时间不是马上暂停，时间会慢慢停止，所以现在时间被无限拉长，动作被无限放慢，尹净汉眨眼的瞬间也变成了慢镜头。他缓慢地眨眼，睫毛像是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，在空中停留的烟花映在他的眼珠上像是星星，身边人群的感叹也被拉长到无声，他盯着静止的尹净汉看了好一会儿，才敢在这没人听到的时空说出那句话。<br/>“尹净汉，我喜欢你。”<br/>“嗯？”尹净汉转过头来，神情疑惑。<br/>等一下为什么净汉动了明明以前都不会动的我的能力失效了吗发生什么事了完了他听到了吗我以后还能做朋友吗组合还能继续走下去吗我会被公司开除吗——<br/>崔胜澈呆住了，脑内飞速略过一万条弹幕但人动弹不得，好像被自己一起冻结在这时间里。<br/>“胜澈啊。”尹净汉笑起来，满是恶作剧得逞的神情。“就算在动画片里，男主角也不是唯一一个能停止时间的人啊。”看崔胜澈还没有从冲击里回过神来，他向前走两步靠近崔胜澈，伸手把他的帽子摘下来，“每次你是不是都打算要说了就停止时间？这么优柔寡断可不行啊我们胜澈，这样怎么当队长呢？”他伸手戳崔胜澈的脸颊，在酒窝的地方戳出一个凹陷，“昨天亲我我知道哦，今天说的喜欢我我也听到了。那现在胜澈要不要负责呢？撩完就跑可不是好行为。”<br/>说着闭上眼睛靠近崔胜澈，刚好只要他再往前一点点，就能碰到微微撅起的嘴唇。<br/>“男孩子如果闭上眼睛就是要——”</p><p>熄灭的烟花从空中掉下来，新的烟花又升上去，人群的注意力都被烟花吸引，只有情侣在明明暗暗的光线下亲吻。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>